


The 'Turducken'...

by Painpeko20



Category: Hololive
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, For Subaru at least, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, no beta:we die like yagoo's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20
Summary: If you had told Subaru in the past, that she'll be attracted to two people at the same time, with those same people having the same feelings with her, and have a threesome with them after their confession, she'll probably say your crazy.And yet here she is, about to do a threesome with her two kohais.
Relationships: Oozora Subaru/Takanashi Kiara/Pavolia Reine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The 'Turducken'...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a meme where it explained the whole gist of the food of Turducken and it's been taken as a lewd way and it features the holobirds trio and yeah. Also, please remember that this is my first smut so please leave any constructive feedback in this fic.

It was the day where the three Hololive birds from three different branches can finally do a off collab together, the three of them planned on what day and time the collab should be, they all excited and a bit nervous for it and it's normal, but what isn't normal was Subaru, who is the most nervous out of the three.

It wasn't that Subaru had social anxiety, if anything, she's probably the most extroverted girl that you'll meet, it's more so of her feelings for her two kohais.

At first the feelings were just Subaru thinking that she's just admiring them but as she got closer to the both of them, she began to feel that perhaps it's more than that, so she decided to get advice from a certain horny pirate to her own mama, and it's all concluded on them saying that it's probably her falling in love with them.

Subaru had heard stories of these types of relationships before and would probably be honest with them, but it's just on how they would react to it is what preventing her to do so, Reine probably rejected on this type of relationship, in a polite way, and while Kiara wouldn't be against it due to her being, well Kiara, she'll still rejected it due to her obvious feelings to Calli, one of her genmates. And even if they did, another problem that came from simply confessing, is just how would all of their fans, managers, and even their boss would feel about their relationship, would they reject it to the point all three of them have to face harassment by certain fans and antis, and/or being force to retire because of it? And if not, would they be treated differently from how they used to? 

Before she could even proceed with her thoughts, she heard a door bell and left the living room to open the front door, when she had arrived she then took a deep breath, and tried to get all the certain thoughts and feelings out.

But when she opened the door, her own feelings had came back just from looking at their clothing, Reine was wearing a simple white sweater, with white pants, and some glasses, while Kiara had a jacket covering her black sweater, and her big red hat and red skirt, and even though they just wearing their casual clothing, Subaru must admits they were much nicer and prettier in them, and she felt out of place with her wearing a simple white shirt and some shorts. 

["Subaru-senpai, may we come in?"] asked Reine, with conversational japanese.

["Oh, sorry,"] Subaru said while stepping away from the door just so the two of them could get in. Reine going first while walking in a very diligent manner as expected of the peafowl princess, and came walking last was Kiara who is as bubbly as usual.

["Wow, it's been a while since I've been in your house, Subaru senpai,"] Kiara had said, trying to break the tension between the three.

["Yeah, it's been a while, I still remember of you sitting on the trash can and breaking it,"] Subaru had said, while giggling at the memory, she felt less nervous from it and ignored of the thoughts.

Subaru and Kiara laugh and talk about their first collab together, until Reine gave a soft ahem.

["Oh right the collab,"] Kiara had said and turned back to Subaru and asked ["Will you get start up the game please,"]

["O-of course,"] Subaru had said, then she turned away from the group, and began to search for the game that they'll be playing, _'Left 4 Dead 2',_ Both Subaru and Reine had played this game before with other members, with Kiara being the exception, who wanted to see on what the game is going to be like, and it was fun for the two that played it.

When Subaru had finally found it, she then go back to where Kiara and Reine were and led them to where Subaru would usually streams, her own bedroom that had three monitors to not only play the game, to also see on what's going on with chat, and for this collab to have the two others to play the games. And unluckily, there is only one chair.

["Well, guess I'll be sitting on the floor,"] Subaru said, trying to be the best host as she could be.

["Wait Subaru, I think this is my turn, since you've already did that in our first collab,"] Kiara said.

The two of them argued on who sat on the floor and it could've been for hours until Reine had said this remark in english, and the only words that she seemed to picked up are 'all', 'sat', and 'floor' and from the looks of Kiara's face it seemed that Kiara had been considering on what Reine had said.

["Subaru-senpai, how did you feel about the three of us sitting on the floor?"] asked Kiara.

Subaru began to think and realized that they are going to be late if they keep this up and it was kinda pointless in the first place, so Subaru had made up her mind and go along with Kiara and Reine.

They bring the monitors down the floor and Subaru began to load the CD in, and with Kiara and Reine taking care of the setup, once they all are finished, they began their 'practice round' just so they could had a feel on what's the game is like, and during the round it was fulled with mishaps from the three players with surprisingly, Subaru's being the most with Kiara being a close second. Kiara and Reine laugh it off all of it with the exception of Subaru, who is been squeezed in the middle and couldn't help noticed on their breast.

Subaru at first, tries to ignore her perverted thoughts and focused on the game, but as the round goes on, her perverted thoughts had become more and more stronger to the point where that's all Subaru could ever think of.

["H-hey, can I go to the bathroom?"] Subaru had asked.

["Sure but make it quick,"] Reine had said, while focusing on the game, Subaru then got up from the floor and left her bedroom. And went straight to the bathroom.

She quickly opened and closed the door shut, and went next to the sink. Subaru then felt herself wet, and feeling horny, and she was aware, she wouldn't be able to focus on stream if she's like...this.

So, she took off her shorts and saw her bottom half of her body with underwear.

_Here we_ go _,_ Thought Subaru, she then put put her fingers in her panties and began to search for her vagina, and when her finger found her clit she began rubbing on it.

Subaru had taken a few deep breaths and enjoyed the sensation, and when she felt that simply touching the clit isn't enough, she began to move forward to the entrance, when she had found the entrance, she slowly but surely put her index finger in, and to Subaru surprise, it didn't really hurt, so she slide the finger in and out.

Even though it felt nice, Subaru wanted to try more, so she added her middle finger to spice things up, and when she does, it did hurt a bit but Subaru once she slides those two fingers, she gotten used to it and even enjoyed the pain.

Then she felt the need to put her hand under her shirt, and grabbed one of her breast, then she began to fantasized of both Reine and Kiara dominating her, with Reine being the one to grabbed said breast and Kiara being the one sliding her fingers into her, she even imagined Reine giving hickeys to her and told dirty talk to her, which made Subaru to make her fingers go faster.

She felt herself hot and even moaning, she kept on going and going, until...

["Subaru-sen-"]

She then looked over to the door and saw not only a shocked Kiara, but also a stoic Reine with a bit of surprise to her, it was an awkward silence until Reine gently closed the door. Subaru stopped on what she had been doing and felt humiliated by on what happened, not only she was interrupted, she was interrupted by the both of them so she couldn't really count on one of them to kept the secret from the other.

Subaru took a deep breath and put on her shorts and washed her hands, and once she had done she left the bathroom to face her crushes.

When she had returned to her bedroom, she instantly had been looked at by Reine and Kiara, she looked at their expression and thought that she might've saw lust but it could be her horny thoughts mistaking disgust for lust.

Subaru gulped and went next to sat in the middle and try to see if they keep playing, but they didn't seem to, now it's just the three of them dealing the awkward silence together.

["Y'know Subaru, Reine and I thinks it's kinda hot for you to masturbate,"] Kiara had said out of nowhere, with Reine giving Kiara a glare that said 'I'll kill you'. Subaru blushed furiously at that and said ["W-wait really,"].

Kiara then replied with a nod and Reine the facepalms herself. 

["Subaru, I think we should tell you something,"] Reine said, then she began looked at Kiara, while having a faint blush.

["You see Subaru, Reine and I began to realize that we both like AND each other,"] Kiara announced.

Subaru couldn't believe on what she had heard, she expected both of them either be disappointed in her or simply not bringing it up and move on with the night but she was a bit happy that at least Kiara and Reine had liked the idea of their relationship, but then there are two huge elephants in Subaru's mind.

["Wait, I thought that you liked Calli?"]

["Well, used to, but I think that maybe Calli isn't really worth it, from how she acts one way to the others and another to me, y'know on what I'm saying,"] Kiara had answered.

Subaru understands on Kiara's intention on leaving behind Calli just so she could have a new start in this relationship but then she remembers on how Calli has some troubles on showing her love for Kiara.

["But, didn't you say that Calli loves you and just have difficulties on saying so?"] asked Subaru, Kiara laughs a little.

["I know that Calli has difficult on expressing her feelings and how she genuinely loves and care for me, but I think that I should just give up, if she's going to keep doing on what I just say,"] Kiara explained.

["How did you think on how the others will feel,"] Subaru asked.

["I don't think they won't mind since, the main branch is like family to you, Kiara's branch being fulled with westerners that fully accepted these types of relationships, and well, y'know on how my branch is,"] Reine had said, and let out a small laugh possibly at her fellow group's antics.

["I know that, it's just that I'm more concerned on how our fans, managers, and even Yagoo would feel about this,"] Subaru said while looking quite worried, the two of them instantly knew on what she meant by it, they aren't naive when they acknowledge that certain parts of their respective fandoms doesn't like the idea of them dating, and despite the freedom that their managers and CEO gave, they'll have to retire them once the harassment had gotten the best of them.

Kiara then began to get closer with Subaru.

["Yes, Subaru we are aware on the consequences of it, but I think we'll going to keep it a secret, okay?"] Kiara had comforted Subaru.

["Yeah, and you literally are the first member to collab with a male vtuber outside of Hololive,"] Reine had said, reminding Subaru of her friendship with Maimoto Keisuke, a fellow vtuber coming from a rival company to Hololive.

Subaru smiled at the both of them, and gave them a small 'thank you' to the both of them, and hugged them both.

It was a while until Kiara had finished the hug to take off her clothes, with Subaru blushing at it.

["W-wait, what the hell are you doing!?"] 

["Well ever since, we saw you masturbating in the bathroom, Reine and I decided to well, 'treat you',"] Kiara had said, while taking her clothes off and becoming butt naked with a smirk on her face. Subaru then looked at Reine, the usually less perverted of the three, was filled with lust in her eyes, and Subaru remembered that she's still horny.

["Okay then, let's take each others clothes offs,"] Subaru said.

It surprises not only Reine but also Kiara due to how Subaru was willing to give up, but they paid no mind, then they helped each other took there clothes off, and once they are finished Subaru began lustfully looked at the two women in front of her, with Reine, it was something expected from her, having pretty big boobs to suck on and having a nice, clean vagina, and Kiara is similar to Reine's, just her breasts is a bit smaller. It made Subaru a bit self conscious about her look, from having the smallest bust size, and not having her hairs grown a bit, but she's sure that they won't mind

["Okay then, laid down on the bed Subaru-senpai~"] said Kiara, despite the meaning of senpai, Subaru had felt dominance from her voice, so she obliged to it, when she laid down the bed and saw Kiara and Reine walking towards her, with Kiara in front of her, and Reine on the side of the bed.

If you had told Subaru in the past, that she'll be attracted with two people at the same time, with those same people having the same feelings as her, and have a threesome with them after their confession, she'll probably say your crazy.

And yet here she is, about to do a threesome with her two kohais.

["Tell us if we are hurting you in some way,"] Reine had said to Subaru, she nodded at the caution and when looked back at Kiara, she then pulled out two of her fingers and teased Subaru a bit, Subaru had been taking a deep breath from the exposure and her vagina itch a bit, that is until slides down her index finger to her entrance, and slides up and down, then she added another finger to her and proceeds the movement.

Subaru had been moaning the whole time from it, and once Kiara had pulled away from her entrance, Subaru had felt a bit disappointed at her stopping until Kiara gives her a smirk that reads 'It isn't over yet darling'. So Kiara bend over and hold Subaru's legs to make sure it won't squished her head and began to lick at Subaru's entrance, she felt a bit excited and despite her being the first time for her, she could tell that Kiara had some experience from this, Kiara then went in to the entrance and began to wiggle her tongue out, Subaru then felt pleasure from it, yelling 'please more' while she's at it.

But then, that soon to be stop when Reine said ["Just because we are giving you this, that doesn't mean that you aren't going to work,"]

["Hu-"] is what Subaru's about to say, until Reine's got up to the bed, moving it a bit and squat down on Subaru's face, showing her vagina and her anus.

_So, she wants me to eat her out_ _,_ is what Subaru instantly thought, she then did on what Kiara had did to her, putting her finger inside of Reine, she felt that she's loose and decided to put in the second finger, and sliding it back and forth until Subaru decided to put her tongue out into her, when she explored all off it, and teasing her a bit, until she put the tongue into the entrance, and despite Reine never making a sound, it's clear to her that's she's enjoying it just from the heavy breathing.

They went on and on with this until Subaru had felt that's she's about to cum, she pulled away from Reine and about to say ["G-guys, I think I'm gon-"] then just as Subaru had expected, she had cum, Reine had got up from the bed to let Subaru breath and Kiara let go from the entrance just so Subaru could get up, and when Subaru had gotten up, she took several deep breaths, meanwhile, Kiara and Reine sat next to her, with Reine on the right side and Kiara on the left side.

["So how is it? I hope that we weren't too rough on you?"] asked Kiara, with sincerity on her voice.

["You guys weren't, and it was the best first time that I ever have,"] Subaru answered. It was an awful silence between the three until Kiara had asked ["So, you guys wanted a round two?"]

* * *

Subaru had been woken up by the brightness of the sun.

Subaru then, slowly but surely got up from the bed, and when she tried to rubbed her eyes, she then saw a bit of burnt marks, Subaru then blushed from it, remembering the fifth round or so, when Kiara accidentally burnt both Subaru and Reine, with Kiara apologizing for it and Reine and Subaru saying it's okay. She then looked around her surroundings and saw that both Reine and Kiara left the bed, with Reine being much clear that it's before Subaru woke up and harder with Kiara due to her always being hot.

Then she heard the door opened and saw Reine wearing her casual attire and Kiara who is wearing one of Subaru's clothes that she uses on stream, where Subaru actually don't mind it due to how cute she looks. And Subaru noticed that Kiara is carrying a sliver platter.

["Here you go! Shintizel with the sides of eggs on it!"] Kiara had said, when Subaru looked at the food, she saw some classic sunny up eggs on top and possibly fried pork that Subaru assumed based off of what Kiara told her about the dish, and some parsley as garnish.

["Wow, you guys don't have to do th-"]

["Of course we have to, if not you weren't be rewarded for the hard work you gave us!"] Kiara said while giving Subaru a wink, which earned a glare from Reine, and a cringe look from Subaru, and with Kiara apologizing for her words. When Subaru began to munch down, she could taste the frying from both the shintizel and eggs, and while doing so, she began to heard on something about Fubuki-senpai doing a stream.

["What kind of stream?"] asked Subaru with food on her mouth, both Reine and Kiara explains that Fubuki was doing a livestream on waiting for the trio to 'wake up' to do their stream, and when Kiara showed her phone to Subaru, it showed that views are at one hundred thousands and hit a five hour mark.

["And look at the comments that some of our fans did,"] Kiara then translated all the comments to Subaru and what she understands is that most of them said something about how the Holoen curse got to the stream or something, some simply said that one of them maybe sick which makes two of them taking care of said sick person but forgot to canceled the stream, and the few were just some conspiracies theories like how Reine had suddenly been isekai'd back to her world or Kiara had died.

["I'm pleasantly surprised on how our fans didn't speculate that, y'know we did on what Marine and Shion did, but I think it's better this way,"] remarked Reine, who been agreed by the other two. The three talked about on what to do with their stream with Subaru munching away her food, they all agreed to perhaps do the stream next week, not only to spare all the planned stream, but also to spend time to get a feel of their upgraded relationship.

["So Subaru, what did you want to do once you've finished your breakfast,"] Kiara asked. There was silence except of Subaru eating while think on what she wanted to do, until she said ["I guess cuddling in bed with you two,"]

Both Kiara and Reine instantly agreed with Subaru answered, and once Subaru finished her breakfast, they got in bed with her in the same places as before with Rein being on the right, Kiara being on the left, and with Subaru being squished in the middle.

If Subaru were being honest, this is the best mistake that she made in a lifetime.


End file.
